


How We Came To Be

by len1985



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/len1985/pseuds/len1985
Summary: Tiny little snapshots of Serena and Bernie's relationship over the years, if they had met as children. Just a little bit of fun!





	How We Came To Be

The first time Serena McKinnie meets Bernie Wolfe, the blonde is rescuing her. It was her very first day of a new primary school and Edward Campbell is pinning her down in the playground and pulling on her braids, with a maniacal laugh.

“Eddie! You leave her alone!” Serena hears the voice but can't see where, or who, it comes from.

One minute the boy is still on top of her and then he vanishes. A blur with the messiest mop of blonde curls, undone laces and ripped dungarees tackles him to the ground and then it's his turn to be pinned.

“Ouch! Get off me! Bernie! I'll tell my Mum!” The boy whines and tries to push the girl off him, but she is stronger.

“Nuh uh. Not if I tell her what a mean bully you are first!” Bernie stands to dust herself off. “Not get going. Don't let me catch you bothering the new girl again.” She shakes her tiny fist at him in threat and he scarpers.

Serena is still lying prone on the ground, tears drying on her face, when the blur now stands still above her. The blonde curls are like a golden halo as the sun sits high in the sky behind the girl, who reaches out a hand to help Serena up with a bright smile. She must be an angel or a superhero Serena thinks as she is pulled to her feet, the girl now standing with her fists on her hips as if she's about to fly off and rescue someone else at any moment.

“You ok? Don't mind him, he's just a silly, old boy.” She turns her nose up at the idea. “I'm Bernie.” She sticks her hand out in greeting.

“Serena.” The other girl responds, slightly awed as she lets the angel shake her hand.

“He didn't hurt you, did he? Want me to find him and pound him?” Bernie offers eyes trained for any sight of Eddie, as Serena shakes her head, not sure which of her questions she's answering ‘no' to. “Wanna play house?” Bernie drags Serena by the hand over to start the game by the Wendy house next to the sand pit.

That's how Bernie and Serena first become the very best of friends, practically inseparable from that day on...


End file.
